Letter to You
by YoGurlB
Summary: Leah is getting married and Sam has to watch it all unfold.


**I don't own Twilight or the characters! Stephanie Meyer owns it all! The song lyrics belong to Tremaine Neverson aka Trey Songz. **

_**I almost lose it, when I hear you say I do and I'm so in love with you baby.**_

_**I almost lose it when I see that pretty face, it's more than I can take.**_

As always, you look beautiful. Today you're probably the happiest that I've seen you in a long time. I remember when I could put that same smile on your face and when I could make you laugh at my jokes even when they weren't funny. Obviously things are different now and I'm to blame for that. I could have fought harder for you; we could have ran away together and started a life. I hate myself for what I did to you. For what I did to us and our future. It's funny how every now and then I dream about what we could have had. One night I dreamed we had a little boy. He was the perfect mixture of me and you. The dream was so real that I woke up looking for you and him. Like I said, I hate what I did to us. I'll never know what we could have been because I was so weak.

Now all I have left is memories of our good times together. Those horrible memories also haunt me and I know that they haunt you too. Remember that time when you almost drowned at the beach? Your brother couldn't swim and I jumped in to save you. I was so afraid that day because I thought I was going to lose you. You had inhaled a lot of water and you weren't breathing. I didn't know CPR but I did everything I could to save you. Two weeks later I taught you how to swim because there was no way you were going to scare me like that again. Remember that time when you got into that fight with Sophie Lunar because she hit on me? We had just started dating but Sophie Lunar liked me. One day she decided to take a chance and you were there to stop her. I always wanted to tell you that I never liked her. I had a feeling that you thought I was into her but you never said anything to me about it. I wonder if her jaw ever healed from that right hook you gave her?

Remember when I used to climb in your window at night? If your father knew that he would have killed us both. I never understood what he liked about me so much, especially after I hurt you. I admired how your father never treated me any differently and he helped me when I first phased. I was confused and afraid, your father calmed me down enough so I could phase back. I worried about what I was going to tell you or what you would think of me. I never wanted to keep it a secret Leah. I wanted to tell you so badly; it hurt me to keep it from you. I will always remember the day I changed you.

Your cousin was only coming to the Rez for a few days to visit with you. You were excited about her arrival because you hadn't seen her in a few months and I was acting like an ass. You needed someone to talk to and Emily was like a sister to you. I know sorry isn't enough, it never will be. But I'm so, so, so sorry for hurting you like that. I promised you I would never hurt you or leave you and I'm sorry for breaking those promises. I knew how much you looked forward to our wedding day and we took that away from you. I wish you weren't so angry with Emily because it's all my fault. I should have fought harder for us and I didn't. I gave up as soon as I laid eyes on her and she tried to push me away. I got so mad at her for denying me and that's how I almost killed her. I've fucked you both over and I can't do anything to fix it, which is what hurts me the most. I thought things could never get worse until you and Seth phased. It wasn't supposed to be you. I thought you could eventually find happiness until I knew you would be in my head. You would see everything and I knew it would only hurt you worse. I never imagined the sweet and caring girl I met in high school as what you had become. I still blame myself for the sudden change.

Now you've changed again and I can honestly say for the better. He has you smiling again. I never saw you falling for him. He was such an annoying kid when we were younger, you even said so yourself. When you left my pack for him it killed me inside. It was almost like I got that same feeling you probably got when I dumped you for Emily. You never told me why you were leaving but I have an inkling as to why you left. It was to get away from me wasn't it? You don't have to answer that because I know and I can't blame you.

I'm glad you found someone to make you happy. Honestly both of you deserve it. I hope you don't doubt the love I had for you. I loved you Leah, I really did. I'll always love you. You're probably not going to read this letter, but I felt like we needed some kind of closure.

Love always,

Sam Uley

Leah's tears began to smudge the ink. She quickly wiped the tears from her cheeks, folded the letter and stuffed it back into its envelope. Why did he write her a letter on her wedding day? He should have done this a long time ago. How about five years ago? She had just walked down the aisle and gotten married to Jacob Black. Sam's apology was long overdue but in the back of her mind she knew she needed it. She needed that closure in order to move forward with Jacob.

"Leah," Sue called out. "Leah? Oh there you are. What's wrong?" Sue hugged her daughter's shoulders and looked down at the envelope in her hands. "Sam."

Leah nodded. "I found this letter on the table when I came in. I guess he left it before the wedding started."

"What did it say," Sue asked reaching for the letter.

"Just full of memories and he apologized again." Leah stuffed the letter in her bag and turned to face her mother. "It was for closure."

Sue pulled Leah in and gave her a tight hug. "You can finally move on for good now. I'm so proud of you Lee. You've grown into a beautiful woman and I know Jacob's going to take good care of you. He loves you to death and I can tell you love him. Sam owed you that closure that should have happened way before now."

Leah smiled. "Who knew I would be Leah Black. I'll have to get used to that."

Sue laughed. "Yea I'm still shocked that you two even became friends. You hated him when you were a little girl. He was always chasing you around on the beach. Remember that day he pulled your bathing suit down?"

"Yea and I fell in the sand and got it all in my butt," Leah laughed loudly.

"I love you Lee. I'm happy for you," Sue replied, giving Leah another squeeze.

"I love you too mom."

Sue grabbed Leah's shoulders. "Now let's get your face fixed up before this reception."

"You look so beautiful," Jake whispered in Leah's ear as they danced.

"You don't look too bad yourself Almighty Alpha," Leah replied with a wink.

Jacob rolled his eyes. "You're never going to stop calling me that huh?"

"Nope."

"Whatever you say Almighty Alpha," Jacob said. He pecked Leah's lips for the ten millionth time that night. Leah furrowed her eyebrows. "You know you're Alpha too since we're married and all."

"Damn, I guess you're right. Well now you can finally tease me with that Almighty Alpha shit," Leah replied.

"Yep."

"I can't believe we're married. How the hell did this happen?"

Jacob chuckled and spun Leah around. "I think my good looks were too irresistible."

"Whatever Black. You're so arrogant."

"But it's true right? My good looks and charm won you over," Jacob asked.

"Yes Jake. Whatever you say," Leah said, snaking her arms around Jacob's neck.

"I love you so much Mrs. Black."

"I love you too." Leah smiled. Jacob felt a hand tap him on his shoulder. He turned around to face Sam Uley.

"Can I steal her for a minute," Sam asked.

Jacob's jaw tensed for a second. "Just for a second. That's all you get."

Sam nodded. "Thank you."

Jacob kissed Leah on the cheek and left her and Sam alone.

"Congrats," Sam whispered as he took Leah's hand.

"Thank you," Leah replied quickly. "I read the letter."

"You did?" Sam's eyes widened in surprise. He thought she would throw the letter in the trash as soon as she saw his name on the envelope.

"Yep. I wanted to see what the hell you had to say. I didn't get too pissed off while reading it," Leah replied.

"Yea, I'm sorry."

"But thanks for the closure. We both needed that," Leah added. "I thought you forgot about all that stuff."

"I could never forget, even with the imprint I couldn't." Sam glanced over at Jacob dancing with Sue.

"You never thought about those things so I figured you had forgotten. Not that I care or anything," Leah said.

"You cared Leah. I cared," Sam replied.

"Stop lying to yourself Sam. You stopped caring the minute you dumped me. And that's okay, I'm fine with that," Leah assured Sam. "Now I can say I'm glad you did what you did."

"Huh?"

"You heard me Sam. I'm glad it happened now. I believe things happen for a reason. We weren't meant to be and I'm okay with that. If you would have never imprinted on Emily, where would we be? Who's to say we would have even lasted?"

"I'm sure we would have lasted Lee. But you would have never ended up with Jake and I think that's where you're going with this. Right?"

"You're damn right," Leah snapped and Sam smiled. Leah was still the same feisty Leah Clearwater. Jacob hadn't changed that part about her. "What the fuck is so funny Uley?"

"You."

"I'm going to take my wife back now," Jacob said as he approached Sam and Leah.

"Yea sure. Thanks for lending her to me." Sam replied. "Congrats Leah, you look beautiful. You take care of her Jacob."

"Of course I will," Jacob growled.

Sam walked away from Leah and Jacob feeling a little better about himself. He had hated himself for so long for what he had done to Leah. He thought she would never be happy again and he blamed himself for that. He wasn't too fond about the idea of her and Jacob Black at first, but he was glad she could be happy.

"You okay," Emily asked as Sam found her at a table with Rachel and Rebecca.

"Yea, I'm good," Sam replied, kissing Emily on the cheek and rubbing her pregnant belly. He looked back at Jacob and Leah. Leah rested her head on Jacob's shoulder as they moved around the dance floor. Jacob whispered something in Leah's ear causing her to laugh loudly. "Yea. We're good."

_**She wears a smile as the diamond shines from her wedding ring.**_

_**I hope it's everything you wanted, you deserve the best…**_

**I got this idea from listening to Almost Lose It by Trey Songz. The song is about a man sitting in the audience watching the love of his life marry someone else. I immediately thought of Leah and Sam when I heard it and that's where this idea came from. Hope you all enjoyed it! Thanks for reading. **


End file.
